Examples of known techniques that may be employed to mold three-dimensional objects include the sheet lamination method as described in Patent Literature 1, as well as fuse deposition molding (FDM), inkjet method, inkjet binder method, stereolithography (SL), and selective laser sintering (SLS).
Among the known techniques is often employed a technique, pattern lamination, wherein ultraviolet-curable resins are discharged from 3D printers to form multilayered objects. To produce a three-dimensional object, this method generates data of exterior and interior designs and structures of a final product using a three-dimensional CAD, and slices the data using a computer to generate a multilayer laminate pattern data. Then, an ultraviolet-curable resin is discharged from a head according to the pattern data and stacked in layers.
Conventionally, three-dimensional objects thus molded may be decorated (with patterns and/or colors).